


Together Again

by PoisonPanda



Category: Malice Mizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPanda/pseuds/PoisonPanda
Summary: A crossover episode.





	1. Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, a lot of my stories are very dialogue heavy (which I'm trying to fix) but please enjoy what I have so far! :)

 

Mana was sitting on the floor in his living room, sifting through old Malice Mizer photos he found in a cardboard box in the attic, next to an SNES that hasn't been touched since 1992. He was looking through the old pictures and old Malice Mizer posters when he came across a picture of him and Gaz that had to be at least 26 years old. Damn, so long ago. He came across more photos of Gaz from live shows from when Tetsu was still their vocalist.

' _It'll be two years in December.._ ' Mana thought. He  _wished_ Gaz played in the band for longer. He  _wished_ Gaz was still alive. He  _wished_ he had someone with him. He continued going through the photos and saw some photos of Kami.

' _Why'd he have to go too?'_ Mana thought. He remembered all the fun times they had together on and off stage. He just stared at the photos that have clearly aged, they all had to be at least 20 years old.

' _Twenty years in June.._ ' he thought. The deaths of his two friends was something he really didn't like to talk about, not that he talks a lot anyway, but this was a topic that he would avoid at all costs. Something that he wouldn't even talk about with his band mates unless it was absolutely necessary. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mana gently put the pictures on the floor, making sure that he didn't damage them. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it. It was Yu~ki. 

"Hey Mana," Yu~ki greeted, "Can I come in?" Mana just nodded his head and stepped aside. Yu~ki entered the room and immediately saw the pictures on the floor.

"Going through old pictures, huh?" He asked, then he looked at Mana. Mana nodded.

"Kami?" Yu~ki asked. Mana nodded again. Yu~ki looked back at the pictures and saw the pictures of Gaz.

"Gaz...haven't heard from him in a long time...even before his death."

"I want to resurrect them!" Mana blurted out.

"You want to what?" Yu~ki asked.

"I want to resurrect them.." Mana mumbled.

"Why?" Yu~ki asked.

"I want us all to be together again.." Mana replied, he began twirling his thumbs.

"Mana, you know resurrections are impossible, right?" Yu~ki asked.

"We can try. Please, can we try?" Mana asked.

"Yeah," Yu~ki sighed, "Let me call Közi, he probably knows more about this stuff than us." Mana nodded and went back to going through the old photos. Yu~ki went into the kitchen and took out his cellphone and dialed Közi's number.

"Please pick up.." Yu~ki mumbled as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Közi asked from the other end, "Yu~ki?"

"Hey, Közi," Yu~ki began, "Are you busy?"

"No, why? Is something wrong?" Közi asked.

"..I need you to come over to Mana's place...and bring your resurrection stuff." Yu~ki replied.

"Resurrection stuff? Why?" Közi asked.

"We're just..." Yu~ki began, "We're just bringing back some old friends."

"Old friends..? You don't mean Kami and Gaz, do you?" Közi asked.

"I do.." Yu~ki sighed.

"Why are we bringing them back? Don't you know how hard it is? Közi asked, he was bewildered.

"I know, I know," Yu~ki groaned, "But Mana wants to do this."

"Mana? What makes him want to do this? Surely he knows-" Közi began.

"He was going through old pictures. That's why. I'm sure he knows, Közi." Yu~ki replied. Közi sighed.

"Fine. Get Mana and the photos and meet me at the church." Közi replied.

"Wait but I told you to come to Mana's place. Why do we have to go to the church?" Yu~ki replied.

"Church is where the closest connection to heaven is." Közi replied, then he hung up the phone. Yu~ki put his phone in his pocket and went back into the living room.

"Mana, get the photos. We're going to the church." Mana looked at Yu~ki and nodded. He gathered up the photos and put them into a little bag. The two of them walked out of the house and down the street. It was a bit cold, considering it was February, and the sky was gray, it looked like it was about to rain.

"Are you going to be alright, Mana?" Yu~ki asked. Mana nodded his head. The two of them continued walking down the street, and Yu~ki began humming softly. Mana continued walking in silence, keeping the bag with the pictures close. They continued walking to the church. When they finally turned the corner, they saw Közi, dressed in his usual clown attire, waiting by the front door.

"Hey Közi! You just come from the circus or something?" Yu~ki called.

"Shut up!" Közi said with a chuckle. Mana just stayed silent.

"Does he have the pictures?" Közi asked. Mana nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Yu~ki sighed as they opened the doors to the church. When they entered, they heard the church organ being played.

"Who's playing the organ..?" Közi asked. Mana and Yu~ki shrugged.

"Let's just set this thing up." Yu~ki whispered. They went into the isle between the church pews. Közi set his bag down and took out the stuff.

"Get the pictures, Mana." Közi whispered. Mana nodded and reached into his bag. Suddenly, the church organ stopped playing.

"What are you guys doing?" The man asked as he got up from the bench and looked at them.

"Uhhh...nothing." Yu~ki replied. Mana looked at the man, and so did Közi.

"That's Yoshiki!" Közi exclaimed.

"Yoshiki? You mean the guy with the fucked up neck?" Yu~ki asked.

"I'm right here, you know." Yoshiki sighed.

"Oh, sorry." Yu~ki replied.

"Whatever," Yoshiki sighed, "What are you doing?"

"We're...uh.." Közi began.

"Don't. I know  _exactly_ what you're doing," Yoshiki replied, "You're resurrecting someone, aren't you?" 

"Two people." Közi replied.

" _Two_ people? That's a stretch. Good luck, though." Yoshiki said.

"Thanks. Want to come along? I'm sure you got some people to say 'Hello' to." Yu~ki suggested.

"I would, but my body is too weak." Yoshiki sighed, "Tell hide and Taiji I said 'Hey'." 

"Will do!" Közi replied. Yoshiki grinned and went back to playing the church organ.

"Let's get this started." Yu~ki mumbled, and Mana nodded. Közi set up the resurrection stuff, and Mana put down the pictures. The three of them held hands and began chanting. Suddenly, they stopped when they heard a glass fall and break.

"My wine!!" Yoshiki exclaimed.

"Do you mind? We're trying to resurrect the dead down here!" Közi exclaimed. The three of them began chanting again. They began chanting louder and louder, and suddenly, there was a blinding white light, and the three of them were gone. Yoshiki finished cleaning up his glass.

"Well excuse me for-." He began, then he saw that they were gone. "They're gone!" He exclaimed. There was a slight pause. "Maybe I should go back to working on that album.." He mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Mana, Yu~ki, and Közi were transported to another dimension. When they arrived, all they saw was a huge white brick wall with a golden gate, and two silhouettes standing on each side of the gate. When they got closer, they saw hide and Taiji at the gate.

"Welcome to-hey, wait a minute, you guys aren't due here for a while." Taiji said.

"They're here for resurrections, Taiji." hide whispered.

"How do you know?" Taiji asked.

"My pink spider messengers didn't bring them here, did they?" hide asked.

"No, I guess not." Taiji whispered.

"Who are you here to resurrect?" hide asked them.

"We're here to resurrect Kami and Gaz." Yu~ki told them.

"You got their pictures?" Taiji asked. Mana nodded and reached into his pocket and showed the pictures to Taiji and hide.

"Great! Last time I checked, they were hanging out with K and Hizumi." Taiji replied. He opened up the gates and let them in. Yu~ki looked at Mana.

"You alright?" Yu~ki asked. Mana just nodded.

"Thanks! Oh, by the way, Yoshiki wanted us to tell you guys that he said 'Hey'!" Közi said.

"Oh, tell him we said hello!" Taiji and hide said in unison.

"Will do!" Közi replied. hide and Taiji watched them walk off.

"I feel bad for Hizumi.." hide sighed.

"Why? You didn't even know him." Taiji replied.

"I know, but when he explained how he got here, I felt like it was partially my fault." hide stated.

"How? Again, you didn't even know him." Taiji replied.

"He died in a car accident on the way to  _my_ funeral." hide replied.

"Oh.." Taiji said.

"Yeah.." hide whispered.

"So, Taiji said that Kami and Gaz were hanging out with K and Hizumi. We just gotta know where they are!" Yu~ki said.

"Who's Hizumi?" Közi asked.

"We can ask him when we find him." Yu~ki replied.

"Yu~ki! Közi! Mana!" Someone exclaimed. They looked over and saw K, Hizumi, Kami, and Gaz all sitting together at a table. They walked over to the group at the table.

"Don't tell me you guys kicked the bucket!" Gaz exclaimed.

"No, no. Actually, we're here for resurrections." Yu~ki replied.

"Who are you resurrecting?" Hizumi asked.

"Is it us?" Three voices said in unison. They all turned to face them. It was Chihiro, Hiroshi, and Yoshio.

"No.." Yu~ki replied.

"Hey, I remember hearing about you guys. Aren't you guys from The Piass?" Hizumi asked.

"Yeah." Yoshio replied.

"So, are we getting resurrected or not?" Chihiro whispered to Hiroshi.

"I don't know." Hiroshi whispered back to Chihiro. 

"No, we're here to resurrect Kami and Gaz." Közi replied.

"Seriously?" Kami asked. Mana nodded.

"Come on, we have to get back to the gate." Közi said.

"Wait, I want to come!" Hizumi exclaimed as he stood up.

"We didn't bring a picture, sorry." Yu~ki sighed. K got up and hugged Mana.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mana." K whispered. Mana smiled and nodded.

"Come on, guys. We have to go." Közi said. Gaz and Kami got up and went over to Yu~ki.

"The world has changed a lot since you've been gone, Kami." Yu~ki said.

"Really?" Kami asked.

"Yeah! It's crazy!" Gaz exclaimed.

"Wait! What does a picture have to do with anything?" Hizumi asked.

"You need to bring a picture of the person you're trying to resurrect to actually resurrect them!" Yu~ki told Hizumi.

"Can you get a picture of me and resurrect me?" Hizumi asked.

"We can try. What band were you in?" Közi asked.

"Madeth Gray'll." Hizumi replied.

"Alright. We'll see if we can find a picture. You might have to wait a bit, though." Yu~ki replied.

"Okay!" Hizumi exclaimed.

"Well, we better start going." Gaz said.

"Yeah. See you all later!" Közi exclaimed. Gaz, Kami, Yu~ki, Közi, and Mana began walking back to the gate. Hizumi and K sat back down, and Yoshio pulled up a chair.

"Wait, I want to go too!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he began chasing after them.

"Me too!" Chihiro added, he went after Hiroshi.

"You aren't going?" K asked Yoshio.

"Nah. I chose to come here." Yoshio sighed. "Want to get some drinks?"

"Sounds good to me." Hizumi sighed. Gaz, Kami, Mana, Yu~ki, and Közi made their way back to the gate.

"All set?" hide asked. They all nodded. Taiji opened the gate.

"Don't try and kick the bucket too soon." Taiji said. They all walked out and disappeared into what seemed like thin air. Taiji closed the gate and sighed.

"Wait! We want to go too!" Hiroshi shouted as he got to the gate.

"Yeah! Our deaths were an accident!" Chihiro added.

"Sorry, if nobody brought your photos, you can't go." Taiji replied.

"Please! Can you make an exception?" Chihiro asked.

"No. Now stop asking or I'll fight both of you in a parking lot." Taiji told them.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Gaz, Kami, Mana, Yu~ki, and Közi were back in the church.

"Guess Yoshiki left." Yu~ki mumbled.

"So, now what do we do?" Kami asked.

"Can we get some food? I'm hungry." Gaz sighed.

"Sure. But we have to figure out who we're getting next." Yu~ki replied.

"Let's get Klaha!" Közi exclaimed.

"Who?" Kami and Gaz asked.

"He was our third vocalist." Yu~ki replied. "Mana, is the plan okay with you?" Mana just nodded his head.

"Let's get some grub, I'm starving." Gaz sighed.

"We are, we are!" Kami replied.


	2. Journey to the Land of the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school and stuff. :/

The group was sitting in a restaurant nearby.

"So we're getting Klaha, right? How are we gonna get him? He vanished into thin air!" Yu~ki exclaimed.

"Who?" Kami and Gaz asked.

"Klaha. He was the third vocalist." Közi replied.

"Oh wow! I can't wait to meet him!" Kami exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought you would've kept up with the band after you left, Gaz." Yu~ki said, looking at Gaz.

"I did for a while, but then I got caught up with a bunch of other things. Sorry." Gaz mumbled.

"That's alright." Közi chimed in.

"So, how are we gonna find Klaha?" Kami asked excitedly.

"I don't know, I have no idea where he could be.." Közi mumbled.

"Maybe we need a map to the Land of the Unknown!" Yu~ki exclaimed.

"Yeah, right. First of all, the Land of the Unknown doesn't exist, and even if it did, where the hell would we get a map?"  Közi asked. A man walked by and handed a little slip of paper to Mana.

"I think this belongs to you." The man said before he walked away.

"What is it, Mana?" Gaz asked. Mana shrugged and opened the slip of paper, revealing a map!

"That's it! A map!" Yu~ki shouted.

"Cool, but we need a way to get there, and we have no car!" Közi replied.

"Don't worry, we can just get an Uber!" Yu~ki said.

"What's Uber?" Kami asked.

"An app you can download and get a ride to anywhere." Közi replied.

"Sorry, I don't know this stuff, I died in 1999, remember?" Kami asked.

"Right." Yu~ki sighed.

"So we're getting an Uber, we don't have an address, I hope our driver can read map directions." Gaz added.

"Wait so how do you get the app or the ride? Should I go get an advanced pager?" Kami asked.

"No, Kami. We don't use pagers anymore." Gaz said with a chuckle.

"We don't?" Kami asked.

"No, we use smartphones." Yu~ki replied.

"Can I see?" Kami asked.

"Yeah, you can see mine. Yu~ki, can you get the Uber?" Közi asked.

"Sure." Yu~ki replied as he took out his phone. Meanwhile, Mana was just looking at the map, studying all its paths drawn in black ink and the crumpled edges of the paper. The paper was also slightly yellow.

"Gee, wonder how old that map is.." Gaz sighed. 

"Woah!! This is so cool!" Kami exclaimed as Közi was showing Kami his phone. Közi just chuckled.

"That man we saw earlier...the one who gave Mana the note.." Gaz mumbled.

"What about him?" Yu~ki asked.

"He seemed familiar...I've seen him before, but I can't remember who he is.." Gaz replied.

"Weird. Oh well, our Uber will be here in a few minutes, but we have to wait outside." Yu~ki replied. The group stood up and left the restaurant. They waited outside, and Kami was still messing around with Közi's phone. Suddenly, a large black van pulled up.

"Is this the Uber?" Közi mumbled.

"I guess." Gaz sighed.

"Mana, can I see the map?" Yu~ki asked. Mana nodded and handed Yu~ki the map. Yu~ki went up to the car and tapped on the heavily tinted window. The window rolled down and the driver looked at Yu~ki.

"Kaya?" Yu~ki asked, "Are you our driver?"

"Yeah! Everybody get in!" Kaya exclaimed. Yu~ki got in the passenger seat, and everyone else climbed in the back of the van.

"Hey Mana!" Kaya greeted. Mana looked at Kaya and waved.

"So, where to?" 

"Kaya, can you read a map?" Yu~ki asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kaya asked.

"We need you to drive us to wherever this takes us." Yu~ki replied as he handed the map to Kaya. Kaya opened the map.

"Oh yeah! I can take you there!" Kaya exclaimed cheerily.

"Great!" Közi exclaimed from the back of the van.

"It might take a while, so get yourselves comfortable!" Kaya exclaimed. He looked in the mirror and saw Kami and Gaz. "Am I...hallucinating? Or is that really Kami and Gaz back there with you guys..?"

"It's them. We resurrected them earlier today." Közi replied. 

"Wow! That's crazy!" Kaya said with a chuckle. He started up the van and started to drive.

After about 17 grueling hours in the car, they finally arrived.

"Thanks for driving us, Kaya. You might as well stay here, though." Yu~ki replied.

"Yeah, I will. I'll be napping." Kaya said with a yawn. Everyone else got out of the car and stretched their legs. 

"This place looks much different.." Gaz mumbled. The sky was gray, with no clouds in sight. The desert and large canyons were very dull in color. 

"Where are we gonna find Klaha?" Kami asked. Suddenly, a man in a bright orange jumpsuit wearing a weird eyepatch ran over to them.

"His hair is so spiky.." Gaz whispered.

"Welcome to the Land of the Unknown! I'm Dai from S!" The man exclaimed.

"Who from  _who_?" Közi asked. Dai sighed.

"Aaand that's why I'm here." he mumbled.

"I've never heard of S." Yu~ki whispered to Mana.

"Ouch! No need to pour lemon juice into the cuts!" Dai groaned.

"Let's get to the point. Do you know where Klaha is?" Gaz asked. 

"Klaha? Oh yeah! He's been here for years." Dai replied.

"Great, can you take us to him?" Közi asked.

"Sure! Follow me!" Dai replied as he began walking. Kami ran up to Dai.

"So, what did you do in S?" Kami asked. Dai looked at Kami and grinned.

"Well, I was the vocalist." Dai replied.

"That's cool!" Kami replied. Dai nodded. They continued walking through the desert and into the valley in the canyon.

"It's like a barren wasteland here." Gaz whispered to Yu~ki.

"I know.." Yu~ki replied.

"Hey, is that Malice Mizer?!" A voice exclaimed from up above. They all looked up to see Kyoka. 

"Yeah!" Dai yelled to him.

"What are they doing here?" Kyoka asked.

"Getting someone. Have you seen Klaha?" Dai asked.

"Yeah! He's with Zekki and Itsuki!" Kyoka replied.

"Cool! Thanks Kyoka!" Dai exclaimed.

"No problem!" Kyoka exclaimed. The group continued walking down the valley until they got to a building.

"They're probably in here." Dai said quietly. They walked into the building. It was beautiful, there was a large mosaic on the floor, and pure white pillars. They heard voices coming from the other room. Dai quietly led them to the other room and looked in. In the room, he saw Klaha sitting on a large throne-like chair with Zekki and Itsuki sitting on either side of it. Zekki looked up and noticed Dai.

"Hey, Dai!" Zekki exclaimed.

"Hey Zekki!" Dai greeted.

"You need something?" Itsuki asked.

"Yeah, I have to speak to Klaha. I brought a few guests." Dai sighed.

"Guests?" Zekki and Itsuki asked in unison. They both stood up.

"Yes, guests." Dai replied. He looked back at the group and began to walk forward. He motioned for the others to come in. One by one, Gaz, Kami, Közi, Yu~ki, and Mana entered the room. Klaha's eyes widened.

"Malice Mizer?!" Zekki and Itsuki shouted in unison.

"What are they doing here?" Klaha whispered to himself.

"They're here for you, Klaha." Dai said.

" _Me_?" Klaha asked.

"Yeah, you." Dai replied.

"Klaha, we need you to come back with us." Yu~ki stated.

"For what? A band reunion?" Klaha asked.

"Something like that." Közi chimed in.

"I don't know.." Klaha mumbled.

"You gotta, Klaha. We need you." Kami said.

"Really?" Klaha asked.

"Yes, really." Gaz replied. 

"Tell you what, I'll come back with you... _if_.." Klaha began.

"If what?" Yu~ki asked.

"I'll come back with you if you  _make Mana talk_." Klaha replied. Zekki and Itsuki gasped. Közi and Kami's eyes widened. Gaz looked at Mana, who was devoid of any expression. 

"Say something, Mana!" Yu~ki exclaimed. But there was silence. 

"Come on! You said something earlier today! You can say something now!" Yu~ki continued. But Mana didn't say anything. There was still silence.

"I'm only kidding. Let's go." Klaha said with a chuckle. They all sighed in relief.

"Wait, Klaha, will you be back?" Zekki asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Dai is in charge." Klaha replied. Zekki nodded. 

"I'll just lead them back." Dai said to Zekki and Itsuki.

"Leave that to us!" Two men called from the entrance. 

"Oh, hi Reina! Hi Yuna!" Dai greeted.

"Hey Dai! Hey Zekki! Hey Itsuki!" Reina greeted.

"So you guys are taking them back?" Itsuki asked.

"Yeah, we can handle it." Yuna replied.

"Okay, cool!" Zekki replied.

"See you later, Klaha!" Dai exclaimed before they left the room. Then Kami peeked his head back in. 

"Hey Zekki! I like your green jumpsuit!" Kami said.

"Thanks!" Zekki replied.

"And Itsuki, I like your red jumpsuit!" Kami continued.

"Thanks." Itsuki said.

"Come on, Kami! We have to go!" Gaz exclaimed. Kami waved and left with the others.

"So, is this some kind of crazy reunion?" Yuna asked.

"Pretty much." Gaz sighed.

"Cool, cool." Reina replied.

"Hope you have fun, Klaha." Yuna sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I will." Klaha said with a chuckle.

"Woah! Hey Klaha!" Kyoka greeted.

"Hey Kyoka." Klaha greeted. They finally got back to the car, and Kaya was still asleep.

"See you later...if you ever come back." Reina said. Klaha just nodded his head.

"I like your blue jumpsuits!" Kami exclaimed.

"Geez, you're really complimenting everyone today." Yu~ki said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice!" Kami replied before he got into the van. Then the others, except Yu~ki, got into the back of the van. 

"Thanks, guys." Yu~ki said before getting into the passenger seat.

"Kaya, wake up." He said quietly as he gently shook Kaya.

"I'm up!" Kaya shouted, "Did you get Klaha?" 

"I'm right here." Klaha said.

"Great! Now let's get back on the road! The journey home is 17 hours!" Kaya exclaimed. He started up the car and began driving back. Yuna and Reina were waving until the van disappeared into the distance.

"You know...I thought my jumpsuit was more of a cyan color.." Yuna mumbled.

"Nah..I think it's just a darker shade of blue." Reina replied.


	3. Back To Where It All Began

Kaya dropped the group back off downtown after a  _very_ long 17 hour car ride. Kaya drove off, leaving the group in the now pouring rain. 

"Great, we're leaving Gackt for last, so now we gotta find Tetsu." Yu~ki sighed.

"Why are we saving Gackt for last?" Kami asked.

"The man is...he's  _something_." Közi replied.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad. Right, Mana?" Kami asked, turning to face Mana. Mana just shrugged and didn't say anything.

"So where would we find Tetsu?" Gaz asked.

"Maybe he's at home?" Közi suggested.

"We don't even know where he lives." Yu~ki replied.

"He could be at a bar!" Kami exclaimed.

"At this time? No way." Gaz sighed.

"Maybe we could check a venue." Klaha suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Közi shouted.

"Okay, okay, let's get out of the pouring rain." Klaha sighed. They all went into a random building without even looking.

"Welcome to Meguro Rockmaykan!" The person said as they entered the door.

"I remember this place...performing here all those years ago.." Yu~ki said to himself.

"Are you looking for anyone? There's a few musicians by the stage if you want to say hello!" The person exclaimed.

"Okay, great. Thanks." Közi said as he led the group to the stage. There was no audience, but there was a setup of instruments and microphones. Sitting on the stage was Tetsu and  _someone else_.

"Tetsu!" Gaz exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"Gaz? What are you doing back here? I thought you were dead.." Tetsu said softly.

"I was! But I was resurrected. So was Kami!" Gaz replied.

"Kami is here too?" Tetsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Kami said with a grin as he walked over to Tetsu and Gaz.

"Wait how did you guys get resurrected?" Tetsu asked.

"Maybe those three have something to do with it." The person sitting on stage mumbled as he pointed to Yu~ki, Mana, and Közi. Tetsu's eyes widened.

"Hey Tetsu." Yu~ki greeted.

"Hey.." Tetsu replied. Yu~ki, Közi, and Mana walked over to Tetsu and the others. Mana looked at the other person sitting on stage with Tetsu.

"Oh, this is Hisui, by the way. He's a friend of mine. We were just about to go to the bar down the street to drink some beers together." Tetsu stated. Közi looked at Hisui, then looked at Mana. 

"Do you know him, Mana?" Közi quietly asked him. Mana nodded.

"Yes, I know him." Hisui stated. Yu~ki looked at Hisui.

"How?"

"Well, we haven't officially met, but, we did see each other yesterday." Hisui said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Gaz asked. 

"We saw each other in the restaurant, remember?" Hisui asked, looking at Mana. Mana just closed his eyes and nodded.

"WAIT! Were you the guy who gave Mana the map?!" Kami exclaimed.

"That was you?" Közi asked, and Hisui nodded.

"How did you get the map? How did you know we needed it? Have you been spying on us?" Gaz asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Not really. I just found the map in an old library and heard you guys talking about something and I gave Mana the map." Hisui replied.

"Okay, okay. So now that your little mystery is solved, why are you guys here? Hisui and I have plans." Tetsu sighed.

"We're having a reunion!" Gaz exclaimed.

"A reunion?  _Oh_." Tetsu replied.

"Come on, Tetsu. You have to come with us." Kami said.

"And  _why_ is that?" Tetsu asked.

"You were the first vocalist, so we need you." Yu~ki replied.

"Who's idea was it to have a reunion anyway?" Tetsu sighed as he stood up.

"Mana's." Közi said. Mana nodded his head. 

"So, what? Do we have all the members here right now?" Tetsu asked.

"No, we still have to get the second vocalist." Klaha stated as he went up to them.

"Who are you?" Tetsu asked, looking at Klaha with a confused stare.

"I'm Klaha. The third vocalist." Klaha stated.

"Oh. Well, I guess we should go find the second vocalist.  _Gackt_." Tetsu sighed.

"He lives in Malaysia last time I checked." Yu~ki replied. 

"Guess we're going to Malaysia." Közi sighed.

"We can get beers some other time, okay Hisui?" Tetsu asked, looking at Hisui. Hisui just nodded.

"Well we gotta get the plane tickets." Klaha sighed.

"I can get them. We can get a flight for tomorrow." Gaz chimed in.

"Sounds great." Yu~ki replied.

"Hey uh..Yu~ki?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah?" Yu~ki asked.

"Can I use your computer?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah, sure. Guys, we're all going back to my place!" Yu~ki stated.

"Fine by me." Tetsu mumbled.

"Let's get going." Klaha sighed. Yu~ki led the group out. Klaha and Közi were talking to each other, Kami and Gaz were discussing something related to drums, leaving Mana and Tetsu to talk amongst themselves.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Tetsu asked, looking at Mana. Mana nodded his head.

"Oh, right, I forgot you weren't much of a talker." Mana nodded his head again. The group walked outside, and the pouring rain turned into a light drizzle. 

"This is going to be interesting...meeting up with Gackt again." Közi stated.

"Yeah. I just hope it isn't going to be  _too_ awkward." Yu~ki sighed. They walked down a few blocks and turned a few corners until they reached Yu~ki's apartment. They all entered the apartment, Yu~ki closing the door behind them.

"Make yourselves at home, and Gaz, my laptop is in the kitchen." 

"Great!" Gaz exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen.

"I can get us some drinks while we wait." Yu~ki said as he followed Gaz into the kitchen. Kami and Közi sat on the floor while Mana and Tetsu sat on the couch together.

"It'll be so weird seeing Gackt after all this time." Közi sighed.

"Yeah, but hey, it'll be fun." Kami sighed.

"I have no idea who this Gackt guy is, but oh well." Tetsu chimed in. Klaha sat on the couch with Tetsu and Mana.

"Either way...this is gonna be great, every member of the band is back together for a nice celebration." Klaha sighed. Mana nodded. Yu~ki brought out some drinks for himself and the others while Gaz was still in the kitchen.

"And now we wait for Gaz to get the tickets." Yu~ki said with a smile.


	4. An Unexpected Rescue Mission

The plane ride was about 7 hours. Which was way less than that car ride to get Klaha. The group got off and decided to get a bite to eat at a cafe in the airport. 

"So we gotta find Gackt now, right?" Klaha asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah. He's probably at his house making workout videos." Yu~ki sighed.

"Workout videos?" Kami asked, "Why would he be making workout videos?" 

"I have no idea." Közi mumbled.

"Well, where's his house at?" Gaz asked.

"No clue." Tetsu sighed. Mana shrugged.

"We'll find it. Maybe we can just ask somebody?" Yu~ki suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Klaha replied. 

"Excuse me, sir!" Kami exclaimed as he got up and ran over to some random guy.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The man asked Kami, looking at him strangely.

"Do you know where Gackt's house is?" Kami asked.

"Who?" The man asked.

"Gackt." Kami replied.

"What's a  _Gackt?_ " The man asked. Everyone else internally face palmed.

"Gackt is a person." Kami said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh!" The man replied.

"So do you know where his house is?" Kami asked.

"Nope!" The man said before walking away. Kami turned around and looked at the others.

"I don't even know what just happened." Yu~ki said.

"I don't either.." Gaz chimed in. 

"How are we going to find his house?" Klaha asked.

"Uh..a map?" Kami asked.

"Help! Help!" Another man called as he ran through the airport. Közi ran up to the man.

"What's wrong?" Közi asked.

"My friend! I'm pretty sure he's being held hostage!" The man replied, "Wait a minute, you're Közi! The clown guy from Malice Mizer!" Yu~ki and Tetsu had to cover their mouths to keep themselves from laughing so loudly.

"Yeah.." Közi began, "So, where's your friend at?" 

"At his friend's house! I tried getting in, but the door is locked, and when I tried to call him, he wouldn't pick up!" The man replied.

"Don't worry! We can help!" Kami exclaimed cheerfully.

"You sound like a cliché superhero." Tetsu mumbled.

"Thaaaaanks." Kami replied sarcastically.

"Follow me!" The man replied as he led them all outside the airport.

"Why would he choose an airport to ask for help in this situation?" Klaha asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Gaz asked Klaha.

"So what's your name?" Kami asked the man.

"You can call me Kaz!" He replied. 

"Great. So, how are we getting to his friend's house?" Yu~ki asked.

"You can all pile into my car!" Kaz replied. 

"Great!" Közi replied. Kaz led them all to his car. He opened up the back doors and let everyone in.

"Can I sit up front?" Kami asked, and Kaz nodded. Kami got into the passenger seat while everybody else crammed into the back. Yu~ki sat on one side with Közi on his lap, Tetsu sat in the middle with Gaz on his lap, and Klaha sat on the other side with Mana on his lap. Kaz began to drive, he was clearly worried about his friend. The car ride was silent, no music or anything, until Klaha decided to accidentally break the silence.

"You know I imagined Mana on top of me, but not in a situation like this." He blurted out.

"What?" Tetsu asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gaz asked.

"What kind of situation  _do_ you imagine?" Kami asked. Klaha began to blush.

"Uhhh-" He began.

"WE'RE HERE!" Kaz exclaimed as he stopped the car. Everyone literally poured out of the car and all ran up to the front door. Kaz tried to open the door.

"See? It's locked!"

"Let me see if I can open it." Tetsu said as he tried to open the door, but nothing happened.

"Is there a key around here?" Yu~ki asked.

"I already looked all over, but there are no keys." Kaz sighed.

"Geez, how are we gonna get this door open?" Gaz asked. Mana stepped up to the door.

"Mana the door is locked and we don't have a-" Klaha began, but Mana kicked the door in with his platform heel. 

" _Oh_." Közi stated.

"Well that's one way to open a door." Tetsu added. 

"Thanks Mana." Kaz said with a smile. They all quietly entered the house and moved around as silently as possible. Then they began to hear moans and groans.

"What the hell is happening?" Klaha whispered.

"Stooooop..!" A man groaned.

"I have no clue. It sounds like it's coming from the back room." Kaz whispered. They all crept to the back room to see....HYDE?! Hyde was tied up using resistance bands. There was another man sitting on an exercise ball holding....a banana?

"What the hell..?" Gaz whispered. The man on the exercise ball was just feeding Hyde bananas.

"Enooooough..!" Hyde groaned. 

"YOU NEED YOUR POTASSIUM!" The other man exclaimed.

"Gackt stoooooop..!" Hyde groaned.

"That's Gackt?" Tetsu asked.

"Yeah..I guess." Klaha whispered.

"POTASSIUM! POTASSIUM! POTASSIUM!" Gackt shouted as he kept feeding Hyde bananas, "THEN WE'RE GONNA  _EXERCISE_!!" 

"Noooo..!" Hyde groaned. Kaz looked at Közi.

"Should I go in?" He whispered, and Közi nodded. Kaz went into the room, which was actually a gym.

"Gackt! What are you doing to Hyde?!" Kaz shouted.

"I'm feeding your friend  _BANANAS._ " Gackt replied.

"Untie him immediately! I have to take Hyde home!" Kaz shouted.

"No because he needs to exercise!" Gackt replied. Kaz ran over to Hyde and tried to untie him. But Gackt got off his exercise ball, picked up a 15 pound medicine ball, and chucked it at Kaz. It hit him in the head and knocked him out.

"Kaz!" Hyde exclaimed. 

"What is going on in there?" Klaha whispered. Gaz peeked in the room and his eyes widened.

"Kaz got knocked out by a medicine ball! Hyde is still tied up, and Gackt is...I don't even know.." Gaz whispered. Without even thinking, Gaz ran into the room.

"Who are you?" Gackt asked. But his question couldn't be answered. Gaz tackled Gackt to the ground. Klaha and Tetsu ran in and began untying Hyde. Yu~ki and Közi went over to Kaz and tried to help him. Then Kami entered the room. He went over to Gaz.

"Kami? What are you doing here? Get this guy off of me!" Gackt exclaimed. Mana just elegantly entered the room...even though nobody was watching. Klaha and Tetsu got Hyde untied, and Yu~ki and Közi got Kaz conscious and fully functional.

"Let's get out of here.." Hyde groaned.

"Gladly. Thanks for the help guys!" Kaz thanked them and took Hyde by the arm and left the home. Gaz got off of Gackt, allowing him to stand up.

"What is going on?!" Gackt exclaimed. Then he saw Yu~ki, Közi, and Mana.

"Is this some sort of reunion?"

"Yes." Tetsu and Klaha said in unison. Gackt looked at Mana.

"It's been a while, hasn't it~?" He asked. He strutted over to Mana and pushed him up against a wall.

"Did you miss me~?" Gackt purred. Mana bitch slapped Gackt across the face and kicked Gackt in the stomach with his platforms.

"Oooh, ouch." Gaz said quietly.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'no'." Yu~ki said with a chuckle. 

"No hard feelings, right Mana?" Közi asked with a grin on his face. Mana shook his head.

"Still your silent self, I see." Gackt sighed. Mana nodded. 

"So, Gackt, we're having a band reunion! And you're the last member we need! Are you in?" Kami asked.

"Yeah, are you in?" Gaz asked.

"We did  _NOT_ go through hell and back just to have you say no." Közi chimed in. Gackt hesitated.

"Hmm....let me think about it." Gackt replied.


	5. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter bois

The group was hanging out in Gackt's house. It was nice out, and Gackt had some extra swim trunks lying around. Gaz and Kami were playing ping pong, Gackt, Közi, and Yu~ki were swimming in the pool, and Tetsu, Klaha, and Mana were sitting at a table under a nice big umbrella, drinking some drinks. 

"I'm glad we can all spend some time together like this." Yu~ki said with a grin. Közi nodded. 

"Guys I beat Kami in ping pong!" Gaz shouted excitedly.

"Good job!" Klaha shouted.

"You want to go for round two?" Kami asked.

"You're on!" Gaz exclaimed. Mana looked around, he sure did feel out of place. Even the ones who weren't swimming were in swim trunks, and him? He was still in his normal attire.

"You aren't going to swim, Mana?" Tetsu asked. Mana shook his head.

"Maybe we can all go get something to eat later before it gets dark." Közi suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Yu~ki replied.

"Yeah, then we can get a hotel somewhere." Klaha chimed in.

"Hotel? Why get a hotel when you all can stay at my place?" Gackt asked.

"Oh, you're okay with that?" Kami asked.

"Yeah, just as long as someone promises to exercise with me in the mornings." Gackt said with a mischievous grin.

"Do they have to be in your Instagram workout videos?" Gaz asked.

"No." Gackt replied.

"I'll do it!" Kami volunteered.

"Kami are you serious?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Kami replied. 

"But we all have to go back to Japan soon...where will Gaz and Kami stay?" Tetsu asked.

"True...and is Klaha returning to the Land of The Unknown?" Közi asked.

"I have room for two. Kami, Gaz, would you be okay with staying at my place?" Yu~ki asked.

"Fine by me!" Gaz replied.

"I second that!" Kami added. Yu~ki grinned.

"I don't think I'll be returning to the Land of the Unknown any time soon." Klaha chimed in.

"You can stay at my place, Klaha." Közi suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Klaha replied.

"Maybe we can all go back to Mana's apartment once we return to Japan?" Tetsu suggested.

"Is Mana okay with it?" Gackt asked. Everyone looked at Mana, and Mana nodded his head.

"Cool!" Gaz exclaimed. The sun began to set, and everyone started to get tired.

"I have multiple guest bedrooms, so you all can stay there." Gackt said as he began walking back to his house.

"Cool. Are we catching the next flight to Japan?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah, sure." Klaha replied.

"Do you want me to book the tickets?" Gaz asked.

"Sure." Tetsu said. 

"My laptop is in the living room." Gackt said as he led the group into his home. While Gaz was booking the plane tickets, everyone else was getting ready for bed. Mana was able to get a room by himself. He hung up his clothes in the closet that once was empty, and threw on a long white nightgown that Gackt provided. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. 

"Can I come in?" Gackt asked from the other side of the door. But Mana didn't say anything.

"I'm coming in now~." Gackt sung as he entered the room. He looked at Mana, "Sleeping so soon? You look comfortable." Mana just nodded his head.

"Come on, smile. I don't think I've seen you smile in  _years_." Gackt stated, but Mana just shook his head.

"I know you're not a big talker but...I want to say thanks. Today was fun." Gackt sighed as he sat on the bed. Mana turned to look at him.

"So we're going to your apartment when we all go back to Japan?" Gackt asked, and Mana nodded.

"Alright. Well, I don't want to take up any more of your time. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen making banana smoothies," Gackt said before walking to the door. Before he left, he turned back to look at Mana, "Good night, Mana." Then he left. Mana turned the lights off in his room and went to sleep.

The next day everyone got ready, and Gackt drove them all to the airport.

"This'll be fun." Tetsu said, he was still a bit tired.

"Yeah, I don't think I've been to Mana's apartment in years." Gackt said with a yawn. Gackt parked the car in the lot and everyone got their things and went into the airport. The 7 hour long flight back to Japan was long, but it  _certainly_ wasn't boring. When they got back to Japan, they got an Uber and got dropped off in front of the business Mana's apartment was above. Mana let them into the apartment, and he saw that the pictures were still on the floor like they were all those days ago.

"You...kept the pictures?" Gaz asked, "Even the ones from when Tetsu and I were still in the band?" Mana nodded his head.

"Wow...seeing these pictures it's...it's crazy that it was so long ago." Tetsu chimed in. Yu~ki and Közi nodded in agreement. Klaha and Gackt started going through the box, gently taking out pictures and examining them. Kami and Gaz joined them, but Közi and Yu~ki just watched Mana. Mana took out four group pictures. One from when Tetsu was the vocalist and Gaz was the drummer, one from when Tetsu was the vocalist and Kami was the drummer, a group photo from the Gackt era, and a picture from the Klaha era, a picture from which Kami was absent from. 

"These pictures are so old." Gackt said with a chuckle. Mana reached into the little bag that he somehow still had with him and took out the pictures of Kami and Gaz, and put them back in the box. He gestured for everybody else to put the photos back in the box too. Mana got up and went into the other room, coming back out with a polaroid camera. Everyone got together, and Mana turned the camera to face them and take the picture. Once the picture took and printed out, after a few minutes, they all looked at the picture in awe. Finally, a picture with  _every_ Malice Mizer member together in one place at one time. Mana took a sharpie and put the current date on the picture. Then they took another picture together. After a few minutes, Mana put the same date on the other picture. He put one of the pictures inside the box with the older pictures, and he put the other picture in his wallet. Mana looked at them all, and even though he wasn't smiling externally, he sure was happy as hell internally. He was so happy that him and his friends, new and old, could all be together again.


End file.
